


Jacob Goes to Kindergarten

by literaryoblivion



Series: Jacob Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, OC- Jacob, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Dean loves Castiel, sometimes he can be a bit of a helicopter parent when it comes to Jacob, especially when it's time for him to start school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob Goes to Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Because the first part was quite popular, I decided to write more. This was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/57097413524/because-im-a-huge-example-of-someone-who-works-on). Photo [source](http://fox8.com/2012/08/22/pictures-first-day-of-school/).
> 
> Again, more of this verse will appear as ideas come to me.

As much as Dean loved Cas and enjoyed watching how caring and adoring Cas was with Jacob, sometimes Cas got a little too helicopter parent for Dean. Dean had been okay with reading parenting books and going to several boring classes on how to be loving parents and how to handle adopting because he understood about Cas’s fears. He wanted to be supportive and comforting because he knew that Cas needed these things first before they could raise a kid together. He’d be lying if he said they were fun, but he learned some things both about himself and Cas and so in the end the classes and books were good for both of them.

However, Dean figured that once they’d had Jacob for a while, Cas would ease up and be comfortable once he realized he wasn’t like his father because he had Dean and they were doing this together.

Yeah, that so didn’t happen.

By the time Jacob was two, Dean had  _finally_  made Cas agree to stop going to the classes/support group that he had somehow found for parents who adopt. Because really, the kid just barely started forming complete sentences, he wasn’t going to understand how adoption worked yet. He promised Cas they’d revisit the group if they needed to when he was older, but for now, wouldn’t it be better if they actually spent time with their child and raise him instead of leaving him with Sam and Jess to take a class on  _how_  to raise him? Cas had given him a guilty look and told him he was right, and they hadn’t been back to the class since.

Cas still read parenting books and would email Dean links to articles he found, but that Dean could handle. He was happy that Cas was taking such a vested interest in their child. It made him hopeful about how he would be with the second one. That maybe Cas had gleaned enough information with the first one that he wouldn’t feel the need to repeat it with the second. Maybe. Fingers crossed.

They had talked about adopting a girl, but that was an ongoing process they were still working through. Dean had hoped they could get a little girl soon so that Jacob and her would be close in age, but it was starting to look like that window of opportunity was passing them by. Jacob was turning five and about to enter kindergarten, so Jacob might end up turning into the older protective brother that Dean had been with Sam instead of the slightly older brother and friend.

Which… Kindergarten. That was a whole other issue entirely.

Even though it was Dean who stayed home and took care of Jacob during the day, it was Cas that Jacob had grown attached to (which didn’t help make Cas loosen up). Maybe it was because by the time Cas came home Jacob and Dean were tired of each other, and so Cas was the “cool” dad who brought home pizza and let him stay up a little longer because Cas wanted to spend more time with him. Dean wouldn’t go as far as to say he was jealous of this, he knew Jacob loved him too, but back when he thought about having kids, he always thought he’d be the cool one. Maybe when he was older, he’d think Dean was the cool one because he already knows Cas will be the one setting curfews and being strict to the future teenage Jacob. He knows this because Cas has talked to him about it. Several times now.

But instead of curfew times (that they have a few years to worry about), Dean and Cas were arguing over how to get Jacob to school.

Cas had insisted taking off of work on Jacob’s first day of kindergarten, promising that it would be worth Dean’s while since they would send Jacob off and then have the whole day and house to themselves. (Dean praised the person who instituted all-day kindergarten.) He had also insisted that they drive Jacob to the school. Dean, however, thought they should have Jacob ride the bus, the bus that picked up right in front of their house where about 6 other kids waited for the bus too.

Dean’s argument was that Jacob was going to be riding the bus normally, so he might as well get used to it right from the beginning. Besides, he could make friends with people on the bus that were in the neighborhood, and he wouldn’t have to worry about being embarrassed by his two dads fussing over him in front of the school, where others would see.

He knew Cas knew he was right, and really Cas’s argument was that he’d get to spend longer with Jacob because it would take them about 15 minutes to drive to the school, which isn’t really an argument. Cas was just a sap with attachment issues and couldn’t bear to let Jacob go to school. You’d think it was Cas having to go to a strange place with new people without the comfort of his parents.

Jacob seemed pretty indifferent about the whole thing, and lucky for Dean, it was Jacob that ended the argument.

Dean and Cas had been in the kitchen, clearing away the remnants of their dinner while Jacob was gathering his school things and supplies from out of his room and setting them by the front door so he’d be ready in the morning. (It was something he clearly had picked up from Cas because he did the same thing every evening, setting his briefcase and whatever paperwork he needed for the day by the front door.)

While Dean and Cas were going back and forth between having Jacob ride the bus and driving him to school the next morning, Jacob walked in to the kitchen, walked over to Cas, and tugged on the back of his shirt until Cas looked down at him.

“What is it, Jacob?” Cas said, trying hard to make his voice smooth and calm and un-angry even though he had just been raising his voice to Dean.

“Why are you yelling at Poppy? Are you mad at him?” Jacob asked innocently, looking up at Cas with such wide eyes that Dean’s surprised Cas didn’t melt into a puddle right there in front of him.

Instead Cas looked guilty and upset and afraid as he looked back at Dean. Obviously all those parenting classes were forgotten because Cas’s eyes were pleading as he looked at Dean because he didn’t know what to do. Dean knelt down so he was eye level with Jacob.

“Hey, bud, Daddy was just getting excited about something and got a little loud. He’s not mad at me.” Jacob looked up to Cas who smiled and nodded his head.

“Oh, okay. What was he excited about?”

“Well, Daddy really wants to drive you to school tomorrow.” At this Jacob made a confused face.

“But, I thought you said I was going to ride the big yellow bus.”

Cas knelt down next to Dean, “You are normally. But I thought because it was the first day it might be fun for Poppy and I to drive you. Maybe go early and stop somewhere to get breakfast?” Dean side-eyed Cas. Bribing him with McDonald’s? Low-blow, Cas. “What do you think, Jacob?”

Jacob looked up as if he was considering his options. Dean knew that whatever Jacob ended up deciding that’s what they’d go with. Now that Dean thought about it, they probably could have saved themselves the anger and rising blood pressure if they had just asked Jacob in the first place.

“Poppy promised to make me chocolate chip pancakes, and I really want those. So… I think I will ride the bus to school,” Jacob decided with a firm nod of his head like he had clearly weighed the pros and cons and his decision was final. A flicker of disappointment was visible on Cas’s face, and although he quickly tried to hide it with a smile, Dean caught it. Jacob caught it too and walked up to Cas and placed both his hands on either side of Cas’s face. “You can pick me up after school though,” he said, and man did the kid know how to negotiate and compromise.

Cas smiled wide and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. “Deal.” Jacob gave him a kiss on the cheek back and then walked over to where Dean was still kneeling smiling at them both and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. Then he turned to leave but took two steps and turned back around.

“But, um, can you come in Poppy’s car? It looks more like Batman’s.” Dean smirked and Cas rolled his eyes at Dean.

“Of course. Now, go get ready for bed. We’ll be up in a minute to tuck you in,” said Cas. Jacob nodded and ran off to his room.

“So I guess that settles that,” said Dean standing up and going back to the dishes in the sink.

“Yes. I suppose it does,” replied Cas, coming up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist and setting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Dean turned his head to give Cas a peck on the lips. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m sorry too. That kid’s smart though, trying to make us both happy like that.”

“He gets that from you,” Cas remarked pressing his lips to the side of Dean’s neck.

“Maybe. But that calculating face he has? That’s all you.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “What calculating face?”

Dean chuckled and shook his slightly. “Nevermind,” he said as he dried off his hands, then held one out for Cas. “Come on, let’s put the kid to bed.” Cas took his hand and they walked to Jacob’s bedroom to tuck him in.

The next morning, Jacob was all smiles and excitement, and Cas was all nervousness and anxiety, and Dean was, well Dean was too busy keeping them both calm to do much else with his own emotions. When Jacob finally got on the bus, MarioKart backpack (that he had begged Dean for even though he had never played that game and just thought the characters looked cool) and all, he turned and waved to Dean and Cas who were standing outside on the porch. Once the bus had turned the corner, Dean turned back to face Cas, who was near tears. Dean put his arm around Cas and walked him back inside.

“Come on, babe, I’ll make you some coffee.” Cas sniffed a little and nodded his head, and by the time the coffee was done brewing, Cas was feeling better, his anxiety about Jacob mostly dissipated by Dean’s reassurances.

He set down a rather large mug of coffee in front of a surprised Cas and grinned. Cas took a sip and sighed with happiness.

“Better drink it all up ‘cause you’re gonna need it.” Cas lifted an eyebrow. “Hurry up. You promised, and we have,” Dean looked up at the clock on the wall, “about 6 hours before we have to pick him up.” Dean started unbuckling his belt as he made his way out of the kitchen. “Don’t keep me waiting!” he called out from the hallway.

Cas took one look at his almost full coffee mug, decided he didn’t need it, and jumped from his chair and practically ran down the hall after Dean.

All in all, it was good first day of school for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
